


Getting Bi

by strawberryklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryklance/pseuds/strawberryklance
Summary: Lance comes out to his sister





	

Lance feels like he can't move.

The backs of his eyes are tingling with the tears about to come, his hands shaking at the thought of opening his mouth and saying those words. He knows he has to say them, has to tell his sister about this. Because he loves his sister, even if she doesn't love him after tonight.

Maria has always been one of his best friends. She's nineteen, two years older than Lance. But they always got along, their fights never escalating to anything serious. They've always bickered, always been at each others' throats, but the fact that they love each other was there, an unspoken promise, during all those times they smacked each other with sofa cushions.

Lance takes a deep breath. He's chickened out so many times by now, it's time to actually tell her this time.

“Maria!” he calls. His voice cracks only a little bit.

The door opens minutes later, his sister standing there with a pack of makeup wipes. Her brow is furrowed in mild annoyance.

“Could you, uh, sit down for a moment?”

She sees Lance's face, and from that moment on she's ready to listen to anything he tells her. She sits down on his spinning chair, facing the bed. Her expression has turned into one of concern. Lance knows it must look bad – his eyes are a bit red from crying, his whole stance nervous and twitchy. It looks like he's done something bad.

Technically he knows he hasn't. Keith has told him many times, whispered it against his skin,  _ it's okay, Lance, it's okay _ . Hunk and Pidge say it, too, with their fond eyes and supportive smiles. He knows it's okay. But he can't help but feel like whatever his sister thinks is wrong, must really be wrong. Maria is religious.

Lance doesn't actually know to what extent it goes to. He doesn't know what she thinks about these things, or if she's that religious anymore. The Bible is still on her bedside table, the one constant in her room. But does she think all of it needs to be taken as it is? Does she believe that people like Lance don't deserve happiness?

Maria quirks her eyebrow, scooting the chair closer to the edge of her bed. Lance lifts his gaze to her eyes in a silent plead.  _ Please accept me. Please love me.  _ Maria responds with a look of her own:  _ I love you. You can tell me. _

Lance opens his mouth. The words are hanging from his tongue, so ready to finally leave his mouth. The words know it's time to tell Maria about this, it's time to reveal his true self to her. And Maria looks scared now, like  _ have you killed someone? -  _ kind of scared. And Lance knows it's time.

“I'm bisexual.”

Maria is frozen, a makeup wipe raised to her cheek. “You're bi?”

“Yeah. But I have a preference for boys.”

“Boys?!”

“I have a boyfriend, too.”

“What's his name?”

Lance is surprised by the question. His voice shakes when he whispers the name of the boy he loves. “Keith.”

“The boy with the mullet that you keep doing 'schoolwork' with?” Maria's smile is sly, like the time she saw Lance sneaking one of Papí's cupcakes in his pocket when he was ten. It's a kind smile, a smile that says  _ I see what's going on and I'm proud of you.  _ And Lance sighs out a breath of relief.

“Y-yeah. That one.”

“He is cute, I admit. Even with the mullet.”

“I know!” Lance says, slipping into that gossipy tone he's used to using with his sister. “Can you believe it? A mullet?”

Maria is still smiling. “Lance, you know I don't care about who you're with, right? As long as you're happy.”

“Really? But your first reaction...And you're religious?”

Maria belts out a laugh. “I was being sarcastic. Listen.” She moves out of the chair, makeup wipes abandoned on Lance's desk where they will probably remain until she remembers them. She sits on his bed, close to his knee, where she places her hand. “I believe in a God who loves everyone. Not just straight, cis people. I've never thought otherwise. So, as long as you don't kill or steal someone's cow, I accept you.”

Lance chuckles, though he's still shaking. “I can't believe this.”

“Why? Lance, you idiot. You thought I would be unhappy with this?”

“I wasn't sure...”

Maria's hands grab her brothers trembling ones. “I love you. When will you believe that?”

“Keith said you'd be fine with it, but I didn't believe him.”

Lance feels a bit bad when Maria rolls her eyes. “I'm sorry! I was just so scared. I read these horrible coming out experiences that other people have had and I just – I got frustrated.”

“You got mad at Keith, didn't you?”

Lance's jaw drops. “How? How do you do that?”

“I know what you're like. You get defensive and push other people away. Now, call your sweetheart and tell him that he was right.”

The boy blushes. “So, you're happy for me?”

“Of course I am! You've actually found someone patient enough to put up with your shit. And who finds you attractive as well! That's quite an achievement,” Maria says, nudging Lance's knee until he's grinning.

“Shut up,” he mumbles.

“Come here, nerd.”

Maria pulls her baby brother in for a tight hug. Lance can feel the moisture of the makeup removal on her cheek. And he knows that he's okay. As long as she accepts him, he'll be just fine. It will be just fine.

Keith answers the phone on the fifth ring, a bored tone in his voice. Lance knows he's faking it though, he knows Keith has been waiting for his call.

“Hi, I love you.”

Keith instantly breaks character and chuckles. “I love you too. It went well, didn't it?”

“If you say 'I told you so' I will punch you in the face. Just come here and give me a goddamn kiss.”


End file.
